My Mirror
by Beatlebug
Summary: Seven years ago, Minerva McGonagall gave as bunch of first-years an assignment that, according to her, was the most important one they would ever learn regarding Transfiguration. Learn every single detail about your object. In this case, yourself.
1. Year One

_Seven years ago, Minerva McGonagall gave as bunch of first-years an assignment that,  
__according to her, was the most important one they would ever learn regarding Transfiguration.  
Learn every single detail about your object. In this case, yourself._

Our marauders and Lily (finally finish their parchment containing 7 descriptions of themselves from the past 7 years.  
A story about how 5 teenagers saw and see themselves and how they have changed.  
And, the more you learn of Tranfiguration, the more details you see in yourself.

_As you will see in the following years._

I know I left out Peter. I just couldn't find myself describing him. I have no clear vision of him in my mind.

**Tranfiguration Assigment Remus Lupin – Year One**

Dear Minerva,

I'm not looking forward to this subject. But because I know you will be discreet about my appearance, I will try.

I am Remus John Lupin, 11 years old. I am small for my age and I don't even fill up half the mirror.  
I have brown hair, a bit sandy, straight. My eyes are amber and too big. Together with my skinny body that makes me look like a bug.  
I have several scars. In my face I see a particular big one on my left cheek. The rest is hidden under my clothes which are the Hogwarts clothes.  
I do not like staring at myself in mirrors.

Is there something else I should notice? If so, we will learn in Transfiguration the next 6 years.

Kind Regards,  
Remus Lupin

James Potter – The One

So, where to start..This is eyes are brown. My hair is black and looks like I have been playing Quidditch all the time, which is awesome.  
I am tall for my age and muscled, because of all the flying.  
I have a wicked grin. I wish I didn't have to wear glasses, they are so lame.  
Sirius stop staring at me! I know it is weird to be staring at am mirror but you'll have to do it some time. Well. So. My eyes are brown.  
Oh I already said that.

That is really _everything_ I can come up with right now.  
Bye!

**The very first Ode to Minnie - Sirius Black**

For a mirror I stand**  
**Piece of parchment in my hand  
A face staring at me  
Who might that handsome fellow be?

Oh my, it's me!  
That guy I see  
His curly hair so perfect and black  
And Potter applying for a whack.

I guess he can't stand my perfect face  
Grey eyes, cheekbones and unequalled grace  
I am tall and I'm handsome  
Girls will come get some

That should do for now  
I take a gracious bow  
And say goodbye to thee  
Handsome fellow I see

**Lily Evans – Tranfiguration Year One**

Well. This is a rather unusual assignment. But I guess Professor McGonagall is right. The best way to transfiguration is to know your subject.  
So, I am standing in front of this mirror. I see myself in it. I am eleven years right now and I think I look my age. Let's see.

Red hair, green eyes. I might be a bit skinny but I think that will turn out alright the next couple of years.  
My mom had the same features I do and she has a nice figure, I guess. My little sister is skinnier.  
Petunia doesn't like the way I look. She says my red hair and green eyes show the witch I am inside.  
I see how I straighten my back and my eyes have a fierce glare when I think of her.  
So I glare when I'm angry. Noted.

My face is clearly that of a child. A bit unformed, round. I have a few freckles on my nose, on my forehead and one of my right cheek.  
My skin is very white. My mother says it is because of my red hair. My nose is a little red because I was in the sun all day.  
It is such lovely weather.

My hair brushes my left cheek, on the right it is behind my ear. My ears are the average size, round and no funny shapes. I have no earrings.

That is all I can see, really.

Lily


	2. Year Two

**Tranfiguration Assigment Remus Lupin – Year One**

Second year. I am still Remus John Lupin, 12 years old. After one year of Transfiguration  
I can now describe myself more detailed than I have done last year.  
**  
**I haven't grown much, but I do expect this to happen in the near future. My hair contains several different tints of brown/blond.  
From very light to a more coffee with milk kind of color. My eyes are amber, but slightly more towards brown with amber specks, I think.  
Sirius told me so a few weeks ago. My eyes seem less big than last year, which indicates my face is becoming less that of a child.  
Slightly more mature.

I am wearing my Hogwarts Uniform as I just returned from class. My cape is a bit shabby.  
I untied the tie which is hanging loose around my neck now. My trousers are a bit too long, so I can grow in them the next couple of years.  
I notice I still carry my wand in my right hand. My shoes are covered in dirt and mud from my trip to the greenhouse.

There is a little smudge of blood on the palm of my hand which I forgot to was off. Sirius got a little overexcited and knocked  
me and James over earlier today. My hand scraped the wall on my way down. Besides that there is still a little scratch on my  
cheek where Peter bumped his wand in my face during Charms. No harm done. And of course, there are several new scars.  
Two on my left hand and one close to my eye. The rest is covered underneath my clothes.

I fear that is the best I can do for now.

Kinds regards,  
Remus Lupin

James Potter – Never the second!

I shrunk! Seriously, how is that possible! Look, there! I drew a line on my mirror last year to compare how much  
I've grown in the meantime and I am at least _two _inches smaller! That shouldn't be, that can't be! I'm James Potter, Quidditch grandmaster.  
If I continue shrinking like this I won't fit on a broom in a few years. All my clothes will be too big and Lily will never notice me. _Literally!  
_Hang on. Remus is choking, got to save my friends!

So. Yeah. I'm back. Cough. Apparently he wasn't choking. He was laughing at my panic and pointed out that it wasn't my mirror but Sirius's.  
Who, of course, originally made up this plan. Tall bastard.  
I've got my own mirror now and I haven't grown. Not brilliant, but at least I haven't shrunk either.

So. My eyes are still brown. Hazel, I was told, which is a more detailed description. As Minnie wants.  
I still wear glasses. They are round. I don't like them but without I'm blind and I wouldn't be able to see Lily. It rests on my nose, of course.  
It's a bit pointier than Sirius'. But it's not big! I'm a kid, my nose can't be big. Snivellus breaks that rule, though.  
My hair is still black and has a way of its own. It's about as long as my middle finger.  
Uhm. I am twelve, now. Even though I haven't grown I'm slightly above average for my age.  
I have a bruise on my shoulder were Lily bumped into me yesterday. So she does acknowledge my existence. Which is good.

What else is there to tell? Should I strip and describe every single inch? Remus says I shouldn't, because I wouldn't shave a  
rat to see what's underneath it's fur if I had to transform it. That would be _brilliant _though. But indeed I wouldn't.

Done! Pranks to pull, people to annoy. Bye!

**The second Ode to Minnie – Sirius Black**

Second year has come to me  
And slight difference do I see  
Oh handsome guy in the mirror, thee  
Happy you are to be me

My hair still curls but is slightly longer  
To make my mom go completely bonkers  
And when I shake my wavy curls  
Everywhere will swoon the girls

My eyes are grey with flecks of black  
If you stare they'll fiercely look back  
The look in them is kind yet proud  
When I shout my voice is loud!

I am but twelve but I am tall  
James switched our mirrors which made him bawl  
Over an inch I've grown last year  
My head is the end of the mirror near

I think I lost a pound or two  
But I'm not skinny, mind you!  
Running from Filch makes me muscled and strong  
When Remus protects us and plays along

My eye is blue from a fight with Malfoy  
I had to punch him 'cause he's a bad boy  
Now I'm bored, time to dress  
And invite Lupin for a game of chess.

**Lily Evans – Transfiguration Year Two**

I just re-read my first assignment, and after a year of Transfiguration it is amazing how much I failed to see back then!  
What I wrote down was so basic and Transfiguration is so much more about the details, all the aspects of your object!

I am twelve years old right now. I grew a little over an inch last year, which makes that I reach the start of the leaf pattern on the mirror right now.  
I am still rather skinny, but now I notice how my left shoulders is slightly lower than the right.  
I think that might be because of all the books I carry around.

My hair is red and a bit wavy. It doesn't have brighter stripes in it like some of the blond girls have. I tuck it behind my right ear,  
it covers the left, as it did last year. It's a bit longer, as I'm trying to make it grow. It reaches a little over my shoulders now.  
The tips curl upwards a bit  
My eyes are green and almond shaped. The lashes are some sort of blonde-red color.

My face has changed a little since last year. My nose is a bit longer, a bit more mature. I counted my freckles, for the sake of my assignment.  
There are 17 on my nose, 31 on my forehead. I may have missed one.

There is a little bruise on my right shoulder. I may accidently have bumped into someone a little too hard.  
But that someone most certainly deserved it! Perhaps I should ask Someone to write my next assignment as he seems to know exactly what I look like.

Either way I am absolutely looking forward to my assignment next year.  
I am sure I will notice so much more after another year of Transfiguration.

Lily.


	3. Year three

**It took me forever to update this, I know. I'm sorry! Here's a new chapter**

.o.o.o.o.o.

Sirius Black –Year three.  
  
Yeah. I'm not in the mood to rhyme right now. All I can see is my reflection in the mirror, rubbing a hand over the short things on my head called hairs. SHORT! Please mirror, McGonagall, anyone. Help me to remember never to bet with Remus John Lupin ever again. You _lose._ That guy is way too smart._  
_It is still black but they are so short they don't even curl anymore. And I'm no allowed to grow it back magically so I'll just have to wait. I feel like a.. like a brush that had a haircut or something. I had no idea hair could be this prickly! It does feel quite funny if I put my hand on top of them and wiggle them back and forth.. I'll probably spend my days doing that. The other hand in my armpit and I'll look like a giant monkey. A pretty monkey, mind you.

Well, seeing I can't really brag about my appearance right now I might just as well give it a try. But only once! Sirius Black will never grow serious. I won't have it! When my curls grow back I'll rhyme as if my life depends on it. Fun thing is I can see things now I usually never really noticed. I bet –no I don't! I _think_ I haven't been able to study my ears since I was 8. Not that there is so much special about them. They are just ears, you know? They listen (hardly) en stuff. Their shape is normal and I guess they could do with some piercings. My mom would just _love_ that, wouldn't she. Perhaps I should give it some serious thought.

I've grown quite a bit last year and I'm longer than my mother. Soon I'll be longer than my dad too. Even Potter will be outgrown by me soon. Bet he won't like that!  
What on earth can I write? I already told you about the bone structure, the stunning grey eyes..  
I could tell you about my aristocratic pale skin and my lean, muscled body. But that probably sounds ridiculous for a thirteen year old boy. Though I _am_ sinfully handsome..

Now, if you won't mind, I'm going to beg Remus in to letting me grow my hair back. The sad puppy dog eye trick should do..

**Tranfiguration Assigment Remus Lupin – Year Three**

I could've used the shave, but the looks on their faces was priceless. I bet them I could ask a girl to the lake who would prefer me over them anytime. Big ego boys thought that impossible seeing I never get any attention and they.. Well. They are gorgeous. As far as that goes for 13 year old boys. My body is littered with scars and last year they only multiplied. I am still skinny and small but starting to look a little less that big-eyed bug. But it seems there is something inside of me that wants to come out and I'm getting a bit.. rebellious.

This was probably the only time James overlooked a certain red-head. From the start when I placed the bet I knew they would be too arrogant and confident to think that I, above and beyond them, actually have ladyfriends. I know it has nothing to do with my assignment, Minerva, my apologies. This assessment just slightly starts to feel like a diary.

I can see how I mature. Of course I am only 13 but still. I guess that comes with being a…me.  
My bone structure gets more prominent, my eyes have a strange glow to them. Sirius says they would glow in the dark if I'd sleep with my eyes open. I don't see why I need to be asleep for that to happen though. I notice I'm blushing right now. I must feel guilty about the prank. Why else would I blush.

It is a bit of a shame he had to cut of his curls. They dance around his head like.. stop.  
This assessment is about met. And I still have my hair. A lot of the boys wear their hair longer these days but I prefer mine like this. It's not very short but not as long as Sirius'. Used to be.  
When my hair gets too long to my liking, like now, it hangs in front of my eyes all the time. Sirius does brush the strands out of them though. Tuck it behind my eyes like I'm one of his little birds.  
It feels silly. I notice how it, even now, brings out a weird look in my eyes. I look like an insecure pup. But I no longer am a pup.

I'm a boring sight. I'm pale and everything about me seems to be some tint of brown or beige. I do not have the natural flair James has. Nor Sirius' dashing and sophisticated good looks. And not even I'm-fat-as-something-deepfried-yet-I-have-the-skin-of-a-fair-maiden as Peter.

I wonder if anyone could ever fall in love with.. this.****

Lily Evans – Tranfiguration Year Three

Year three. After a year of transfiguration I am amazed how much you can learn. It is absolutely my most favorite subject. Next to potions.  
**  
**I no longer seem to burn and I'm even a bit brown from the day I spend at the lake with Remus. Even my hair seems to be a bit lighter. And I don't blush when I think of it because I'm not in love with Remus. In fact, I'm quite sure he.. Ah well. This is about me! I blush all the time around James, even now, see? But that is because he makes me so angry and frustrated and aaargh. Thinking about him is enough to make my face burn in a shade that even puts my hair to shame.

Why can't he leave me alone? What is it that makes him run after me like a mad dog? Is it the sparkle in my eye? They seem to twinkle when I'm angry or very happy. Is it 'The look of sympathy' as Remus calls it? The way my look darkens and seems to stare through someone when I can sense they are in pain or feel sad? I couldn't allow myself to say I'm pretty. But I guess I'm not ugly either.  
A lot of the girls start to get spots but my skin seems to remain fair and just freckled.  
It is summer now and they seem to multiply in days like there.

I can feel my body changing into that of a woman. I am not ashamed to write about that. The assignment clearly says to know everything noticeable about your body, and this I notice.  
Last night in the shower I noticed my breasts start to grow. Just a little and it's probably impossible to notice under my Hogwarts clothing, but they are there. My hips are still those of a young girl but I suppose they will start to change soon.

I wear my hair longer nowadays and prefer a headband. Black, for it suits my robes and at least doesn't clash with my hair. James says he likes it but I bet it annoys him he can no longer tuck my hair behind my ears. Not that I'd want him to. So good for him.

I hope that will do for this year.

Lily.

**James – The turd.**

_Traitors! Vicious creatures of the earth! They ruined my hair. MY HAIR! I just refuse to believe my beautiful Lily-flower had any part in this. She was unaware, lured into this by that sneaky bastard!  
Merlin's dirty knickers, this is just awful. How am I ever to play Quidditch without my luscious hairdo. Every inch of my talent was hosted in those little, perfect pieces of me. Now I'll never win the cup. I cannot possibly fly bald when I'm not used to do so! It will ruin my sense of air, my perfect feeling for direction._

I don't now how I can continue my life. For I, James Harold Potter, am a monster. Hideous. Maimed!  
Perhaps that is rude to considering a certain friendship I have. Merlin's beard! The lack of hair seems to give my brains more oxygen! I'm thinking social! Where's the world going!

Well, whatever McGonagall. Just fail me for this year. I'm too upset, you hear me? Upset!


End file.
